Valentines
by HerefortheNewtina
Summary: Upon a fleeting return to New York, Newt takes Tina on a Valentine's date. The story is (mostly) from Queenie's perspective - she reads their minds concerning the events of the date. Two-shot. Newtina fluff.
1. Part 1

**I know it's 5 days late, but I really wanted to do a Valentine's story. This is part one of two.**

 **This takes place in February 1927 (the movie takes place in November 1926).**

 **As before, I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Queenie gazed at her sister over the magazine. Newt was animatedly telling her about his creatures – how he had recently acquired several new Occamy hatchlings and new-born Mooncalves. The case, which now had countless charms and spells on it to prevent his creatures escaping, lay on the floor beside him. His book wasn't quite finished as yet, but he'd insisted on coming back to see the sisters. Tina was gazing at him in a way Queenie had never seen her look at anyone. When she looked at Newt she could see he was looking at Tina the same way.

They may have been talking about Newt's creatures, but their thoughts were so different. It was Valentine's Day, and he was taking her out for a meal later this evening. She could hear Tina more clearly; she wasn't even thinking about trying to shut her out. _I hope he likes the cufflinks…wait does he even wear cufflinks? Oh God have I got him completely the wrong present? I wonder if he's bought me flowers? I should hope he knows I prefer marigolds to roses any day. Mercy Lewis, Tina, how do you expect him to know that already? You've been together for what, a week?_

She knew that Newt hated her reading his mind, and she had to admit she still struggled on occasion – it was the British accent. She didn't know what it was about accents that affected mind reading. However, when any kind of emotion – be it despair, elation or infatuation – is running high, people can be read like books. And Newt was so infatuated with her sister. So she could read him pretty much as easily as she could Tina. _Merlin, she's so beautiful. I can't even look at her without wanting to kiss her. That's far too forward, though, we've been together for a week, she might hate me…she might think I'm going too fast for her…but I kissed her the day we got together and she never objected, so maybe…But I have to be the gentleman. I have to take her out for a meal and present her with flowers…it was marigolds she said she liked, wasn't it? I do hope so. And does she wear earrings? I think she does, I hope she likes them._

Queenie couldn't help but smile to herself and hope they didn't notice. He was perfect for her. He thought she was beautiful, but he hadn't told her he loved her. Yet. So therefore she hadn't said it to him. Her powers did not lie in telling the future, but she could tell that Valentine's would be the night he'd say it. The thoughts racing through his mind continued until one caught her eye. _I love her. I'm in love with her and I haven't told her. How do I tell her? Kiss her and then tell her? Or tell her and then kiss her?_

This was too cute an opportunity to pass up. Queenie put the magazine down having not read a word of it. "Hey Teenie?"

"Yes?" she looked up.

"You should probably go get ready. You don't wanna go out in your work uniform."

Tina looked down at her outfit. As soon as she'd gotten in from work, he was here waiting and they'd been talking ever since. "You look wonderful as it is." Newt placed his hand over Tina's, resting on the sofa. She smiled at him but rolled her eyes, "You don't want to go out with me dressed like this. I'll only take a moment."

She stood up and looked at Queenie. _Can you help me? I have no idea what to wear, I haven't done this before_ was the thought she had, deliberately there for her sister to read. This was finally a chance to doll up her big sister, but Queenie had to talk to her sister's beau first. "Of course I'll help you, Teenie. I'll be there in a moment."

She nodded and headed off into the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind her.

As soon as the door shut behind her Queenie turned on Newt. "Yes, it was marigolds she likes. They're her favourite. She'll love them."

He looked sheepish and stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. "I told you I don't like you reading my mind."

"If you don't like me reading your mind, stop making it so easy for me. Your complete infatuation with my sister means I can read you like a book." Queenie said casually, knowing it would bother him somewhat.

"I-infatuation? Who said anything about infatuation?" he spoke quickly, then realised what she was on about. "Oh. You read that bit too."

Queenie couldn't help but smile. It was so sweet for Tina to finally have a man who admitted he loved her. "I did. And believe me, she loves you too."

"She…she does?" he sounded unsure.

"Oh honey, of course she does! Why do you think she looks at you like that?"

"Like what?"

She sighed. He was so focussed on thinking about how beautiful she was he didn't notice the way she looked at him with total adoration. "Never mind."

Before she could continue Tina called from the bedroom, "Queenie! I don't have all evening!"

Queenie laughed. "Coming, Teenie!" she called back and got up, walking towards the sliding doors. Before she opened them she turned back to Newt sat waiting in the lounge. "Oh and by the way…tell her and then kiss her."

He flushed red and continued to look at the floor but she saw him nod ever so slightly. Passing into the bedroom she saw Tina sat on her bed, her head in her hands. _I don't know what to do. I don't know what to wear. I have no idea how this sort of thing works._

"But I do, Teenie." she said as she shut the door behind her.

"Will you quit reading my mind?" Tina didn't look at her.

"I said this to Newt and I'll say it to you. If you don't want me to read your mind, stop making it so easy for me. People are easy to read when emotions are running high. In this case the pair of you are so in love with each other I can read you both like books."

"Who said I was in love with him?" Tina still didn't look at her sister.

"Oh come on, Teenie. I don't even need to use my abilities to know that. It's so blatantly obvious."

Queenie could tell her sister was blushing. "Can you just help me get ready?" Tina finally said impatiently. _I want to look good for him and I don't know how._

Queenie grinned at her. "Sure."

* * *

Eventually they decided on a very dark purple - almost black - dress, that reached to her knees. The waistline was low slung, indicated by a seemingly loosely-tied purple ribbon, and the skirt fabric shimmered with a silver reflect. The neckline was fairly low, as was the fashion, giving way to off-the-shoulder straps. Around her neck was a long silver necklace with a simple purple-red pendant, and matching teardrop earrings hung from her ears. Tina stood in front of the full length mirror in the sisters' bedroom and looked at herself sceptically. She had sheer black tights on as an attempt to shield the cold, and was wearing a pair of black kitten heels she saved specifically for parties her job had forced her to attend in the past. This wasn't a party as such, but they were the only nice shoes she owned. Queenie draped a black sheer wrap over her sister's shoulders, the fabric having the same silver shimmer as the dress. "Are you sure this isn't too much, Queenie?"

Queenie scoffed. She was stood behind her sister, her hands resting on her shoulders where she'd just placed the wrap. "Too much? Never. You look gorgeous."

"I don't know, it just seems kinda…seductive. For a Valentine's dinner." A blush appeared at the tops of Tina's cheekbones as soon as she said it.

Queenie laughed, "Stop worrying, Teenie. You suit this kind of dark, sophisticated look. More than I do." Queenie had relished in doing her sister's makeup, and since Tina had point blank refused to let her do a purple smoky eye, she had instead painted her lips with a dark purple-red lipstick, which (as she had assured her sister) was enchanted to be totally transfer proof.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard."

"Teenie, he won't. And if he does I'll know." Queenie looked at her sister fondly in the mirror. She glanced at the vanity table she'd temporarily set up across the room. "Are you sure you don't want the fascinator?"

Tina laughed, "No! That really is too much."

Queenie shrugged, "If you say so."

"Queenie?" Tina's tone was now one of concern.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be okay while I'm gone? It's just…I know how you felt about Jacob. And it's Valentine's Day."

At the mention of Jacob Queenie's smile faded just a little. "I'll be fine, Teenie. I know I'm not supposed to, but I've been visiting his bakery. He's doing really rather well. I'm happy if he is happy." After a moment her smile fully returned - now was not the time to get emotional. It wouldn't do her any good, now or later. "Now, I think we've kept him waiting a sufficient amount of time, don't you?" She handed Tina a small black clutch bag, containing her wand along with the Valentine's present she'd bought Newt.

Tina laughed, she was too distracted by her own excitement and nerves to reprimand Queenie for visiting Jacob. "Yes." _I'm still so nervous, though._

"Teenie, you don't need to be nervous. Come on. Let's get you on your date."

Tina nodded and Queenie slid open the bedroom door, for the pair of them to enter the lounge. Newt had now changed into a rich purple suit, with a muted lavender/lilac coloured waistcoat and a dark purple bowtie. He looked incredible. _Hello handsome_ ran through Tina's head and Queenie stifled a giggle. Tina shot her a look.

The look on Newt's face was enough to reduce Queenie to more giggles. He looked utterly stunned. _Merlin's beard…how can one woman look so utterly stunning?_

Tina snuck a shy look at him. "Well? How do I look?"

He struggled to get his words out for a moment or two, before eventually coming up with, "Beautiful. Simply beautiful." He'd stood up and taken her hand, looking right into her eyes. He was inches away. _I wish he'd just kiss me right now._ That thought crossing Tina's mind made Queenie giggle again and Tina shot her a look. _Don't. You. Dare._

"Are you sure? It's not too much?" she turned her attention back to her beau.

"No. You look wonderful." he assured her, kissing the back of her hand, prompting a smile from Tina. _Oh, he's such a gentleman._

"Shall we get going then?" Tina looked up at him, noticing his eyes sparkling in his smiling freckled face.

"Yes, yes. But first…" he moved a hand from behind his back. A hand that held a bunch of golden yellow flowers. "I…I heard they were your favourite." he said shakily, handing them to her, still grinning.

Tina's smile threatened to take over her whole face. "Yes. Yes, they are. They're beautiful. Thank you." she lifted herself onto her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek ( _Queenie was right. The lipstick really is transfer proof)_ and he blushed a little as a result.

She handed the flowers to Queenie - _Put these somewhere where I can look at them every day._ Newt offered his arm to Tina. "Shall we, Miss Goldstein?" he asked with a smile.

She grinned and looped her arm through his. "I think we should, Mr Scamander." Quickly she glanced at Queenie. _You sure you'll be alright?_

She smiled. "I'll be absolutely fine, Teenie. Go enjoy yourself."

 _Thank you._ And with that the couple Disapparated, leaving Queenie to contemplate how cute they were.

* * *

They were gone for several hours. Several hours which Queenie partially spent thinking about what they could possibly be doing. She could read that Tina was happy, but she couldn't actually read her mind from this distance. Wherever they were was too far away from the apartment.

She kept herself busy to stop herself thinking about Jacob. She placed the marigolds in a simple china vase on the mantelpiece, and then cleaned the apartment, embroidered several handkerchiefs and other random pieces of fabric she found, and caught up on the latest gossip in All American Witch Weekly. Tina hated gossip magazines, but Queenie found she rather enjoyed reading the 'pointless tattle' (as Tina called it) printed within the pages.

At around one in the morning she was woken from – admittedly a very light – sleep when she heard a crack and giggles coming from the lounge. She laughed softly to herself, reading that both of them were in fact slightly drunk, and not just from alcohol. She heard whispers, a kiss, more giggles, another kiss and then finally Tina crept into the bedroom, stifling drunken giggles. Queenie immediately feigned sleep, but she knew Tina wouldn't notice. It was dark, and she was drunk.

After her sister had quietly changed and gotten into bed, Queenie snuck a look at her out of one eye. Through the partial darkness she could see Tina lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing. She clearly was ever so slightly drunk, because her thoughts were rather erratic and repetitive. This surprised Queenie. Tina had always been the sensible, head-of-household figure and had rarely been drunk (the only other time was on her 21st birthday, and even then she'd promised never to drink again. And she'd kept that promise. Until now, of course).

Her thoughts were centred on one event. Above all else, among all the vague fleeting thoughts of the bar/restaurant, the food and (of course) drink, his reaction to the cufflinks (he'd loved them – they were shaped like miniature Fwooper feathers), her reaction to the earrings he'd bought her (delicate peridot crystals on tiny silver chains – she adored them and had promised to wear them every day) and the music they'd danced to together (a mix of swing, jazz and Charleston) – was one particularly detailed memory. One that made Tina smile so much it threatened to take over her face.

* * *

 **So that's part one. And no, the last sentence does not suggest anything above a T rated story.  
**

 **Part two will be up soon, let me know what you think, I love reading reviews!**

 **Also, I have a poll on my bio page, so if you head there you can vote for the next oneshot YOU want to see me upload. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Part 2

**So here is part two. It's longer so prepare yourselves for a whole lot of fluff. Also the first part is the memory of the date that Queenie is reading from Tina's mind, which is why it's all in the past tense.**

 **Again I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They'd been sat opposite each other in the bar/restaurant, and the live music had changed to a slow jazz number. He'd gazed at her, smiling. He'd taken her hand and asked her, somewhat shyly, "May I have this dance?"

Tina was surprised. She didn't have him down as a dancer. She wasn't much of one either, but slow dance she could just about manage. She'd composed herself quickly to stop herself becoming a giggling wreck. She'd smiled what she'd hoped was a coquettish smile, and said, "You may." In a way that she'd hoped reflected the smile. Next she knew, she was on the dancefloor with him, and he had one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She'd put her free hand on his chest just below his shoulder and they'd just swayed gently in time with the music. It was very romantic, and there were several other couples on the dancefloor at the time, but neither were focussed on that. Their heads were so close together they could feel each other's breath on their faces. After a few beautiful moments she'd murmured without looking at him, "You didn't tell me you could dance."

He'd laughed then. A soft, very attractive sounding laugh that would've made her weak at the knees if he hadn't been holding her up. "You never asked." When she momentarily looked up at him questioningly he'd added, "Hogwarts graduation ball. I learned."

"From?"

"Theseus. Unfortunately, my brother is the perfect example of an English gentleman."

Tina had had an idea of who this graduation ball dance was with, but hadn't asked. She'd turned her gaze away from his again and giggled at the image of Theseus teaching Newt to dance, before saying, "You're not bad, though."

He'd smiled again. She'd seen it out of the corner of her eye. "I try. Where did you learn?"

"Dance lessons at school. Also for the graduation ball."

He'd smiled again, but hadn't said anything. They'd continued to dance for a few more moments, as if they were the only people in the room. Then he'd spoken again, his hand releasing hers and moving to gently caress her jaw, making her look up at him. His voice had been soft, romantic, smooth. "Miss Goldstein…I would very much like to kiss you now."

She'd laughed. "You say it like we haven't kissed before."

His smile had almost been too much for her, "We're in public. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. May I?"

She'd rolled her eyes, still smiling, and moved her now free hand to briefly cup his jaw. "Of course. But not here."

The song slowly faded out and as it did she'd linked her hand with his and led him to a back corridor. When the door had swung shut behind them and they were no longer in public view, she'd laced her arms around his neck and murmured, "Now you can kiss me."

His voice had been even lower. "It would be my pleasure."

It must have been something about the fact they weren't in public view, because what started as a gentle kiss, his hand cupping her jawline and guiding her mouth to his, ended up being a searing passionate encounter; her pinned against the wall and him pushing up against her, absolutely no space between their two bodies. His hands had circled her waist, occasionally tracing their way up to her shoulders and back down again. Her hands had gotten lost in his auburn curls, meaning he couldn't move more than a few inches away from her. She'd let a few soft murmurs escape her lips between and during kisses, and she'd felt him smile into the next searing kiss every time she did so.

They'd carried on like this for several minutes, relishing the closeness of one another. But they did eventually have to come up for air. Tina broke away first, slowly lingering on the last kiss before finally pulling away to lean her head back against the wall. She was utterly breathless. The first time a man had ever made her so. Eventually she'd breathed a single word, "Wow." With a soft laugh.

He'd said nothing, just dropped his head to press kisses to her neck and her collarbone, on full show because of the dress' off-the-shoulder straps. She'd kept her head leant back to allow more space for him, and giggled as his lips pressed against her bare skin. Then he'd looked up at her from her shoulder, his breath tickling her skin. He'd moved his head so his forehead was pressed against hers, and looked her right in the eyes. "Tina…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." His voice was low, clearly he was still out of breath, and she couldn't blame him. So was she.

"What?"

"I've come to realise something over the past month or so…" he started but Tina interrupted him.

"Just spit it out, Newt." she was grinning though.

He'd blushed slightly and seemed to mentally reprimand himself for waffling. "I believe that I have fallen in love with you, Tina Goldstein."

She'd almost breathed a sigh of relief. There she was thinking she'd have to say it first. She'd smiled. "I do believe that I have fallen in love with you too, Newt Scamander."

* * *

What happened after that was rather fuzzy, and Queenie couldn't quite get past the ultra-clear memory of a hot make-out session in a back corridor at a bar. She was surprised and delighted at the same time. For one, Newt hadn't seemed the type to instigate that sort of thing, and Tina most certainly wasn't the type to go along with it. And then there was the matter of Newt's confession of love for Tina. _Completely ignore my advice, why don't you?_ Was Queenie's first thought, but then she strongly suspected that he'd panicked and forgotten her advice, only remembering it when he'd gone to confess his love. But she was over the moon for the pair of them. It had been painful to watch him when he returned, knowing he was completely head over heels for her sister but not feeling able to tell her.

The memory of the night's main event slowly went fuzzy too as Tina finally drifted off to sleep. And Queenie, not fancying reading what Tina was dreaming about after what had happened at the bar, went back to sleep as well.

* * *

At around ten the next morning Queenie awoke to find Tina still asleep. _She must be hungover if she's not up before me_ she thought smirking, and left the bedroom to make a late breakfast. She proceeded, giggling to herself, to make as much noise in the kitchen as she could, short of actually breaking things. This, as she suspected, drew Tina out of the bedroom, bleary-eyed and her hair all over the place. She dropped into the nearest seat at the dining table.

"Can you keep it down?" her voice was laced with exhaustion.

Queenie laughed. "Hungover, are we?"

"No." _Yes. A little._

Still laughing, Queenie continued, "Sounds like you two had quite the evening."

Tina went red. "You read my mind. When I got back."

Queenie turned to her sister, putting two mugs of strong black coffee on the table and sitting next to her. "I did. I must say, a back corridor is a pretty clichéd place to have a hot make-out session."

Tina went even more red, if that was possible. She didn't say anything so Queenie jumped in before she could. "You remember that bit quite clearly." She was trying so hard not to just burst into peals of hysterical laughter at the expression on Tina's face.

"Shut up." Tina dropped her gaze to stare at the table. _Seriously Queenie, leave it._

"Why? Don't want to face up to the fact that Tina Goldstein, cold-hearted professional Auror of MACUSA, had a slightly drunken make-out session, in a back corridor of a bar, on Valentines evening, with a British magizoologist?" Queenie was still giggling. She was enjoying this.

"I am not cold-hearted!" Tina was indignant.

"Oh so that's what you're most bothered about? That I called you cold-hearted?" Queenie could not stop laughing. She'd never had the chance to embarrass her sister, so now she was making the most of it. She looked her sister right in the eye. "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"What?"

"The make-out session, silly. What else?"

Tina sighed, she might as well admit it, Queenie would only read her mind otherwise. "Of course I did."

"I don't blame you. From your memory of it he seems like quite the kisser. _And_ you seemed to be really enjoying his hands on you." Queenie smirked as she said this, already reading her sister's reaction.

"Just. Stop. Right there. Stop."

"I won't repeat what you were thinking while making out." That ridiculous smirk was still on Queenie's face and she knew it too.

Tina remembered what she'd been thinking and her face continued to burn. "Please don't." she pleaded before adding, "We did do other things, you know." Then she realised how that sounded and froze for a moment. "Not like that! Hell no! I mean I wouldn't…I'm just gonna stop talking." She went back to staring at the table.

Queenie knew what her sister was going to say. _I mean I wouldn't mind if we got married._ She put a hand over Tina's, still stifling laughter. "Hey. I know what you mean. You ate a rather delicious meal, had several conversations about several different topics, danced together and drank a fair bit."

Tina seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. She knew Queenie knew what she meant, but she was glad she'd actually said so. Queenie continued, "The dancing was cute, though."

"Yes, I did enjoy that, actually." Tina looked at her sister again, slightly less embarrassed. Her blush was disappearing.

Queenie had already read this, but asked anyway. "So you remember it all clearly now?"

"Yeah. Just about."

"Then you can tell me how much you had to drink."

"But you've probably already read that…"

"Just tell me, Teenie."

Tina sighed, "I had a glass of wine with the meal, about seven or eight shots of gigglewater and a couple of firewhiskies."

Queenie seemed impressed. "And you're only slightly hungover? After all that?"

"Yeah. I was a little tipsy. Newt on the other hand…" now Tina started to laugh before continuing, "He can't hold his liquor to save his life."

"Really?" Obviously Queenie had read this in Tina's thoughts but wanted to hear her sister talk about it.

"Nope. He's such a lightweight. He had a glass of wine with the meal, but then he only had two or three shots of gigglewater and a firewhisky. He didn't even have half as much as I did but he was hammered. I had to Apparate home. And I'd had more to drink."

"I did think you'd have a high alcohol tolerance, especially after your 21st. When you had _far_ too much and challenged Graves to a drinking contest." Queenie laughed.

"Oh Mercy Lewis, don't go there. Just. Don't." Tina shook her head in embarrassment – Graves had occasionally reminded her of that incident when he'd felt like it – but she was laughing.

"You stood on the bar and you announced that you could drink everyone in the room under the table." Queenie continued, grinning.

"Stop!" Tina laughed to cover her embarrassment.

"I remember you were _really_ hungover the next day. You were lying in your bed and you said…"

"I am never drinking again." Both the sisters finished at the same time. And then laughed.

"Look how well that turned out." Queenie remarked, "You kept that promise for four years, Teenie. What changed?" Then she read her mind. "Of course. He turned up."

"And turned me into a wreck of a woman." Tina finished before she could stop herself.

"That's what happens when you're in love, big sister. Oh and by the way, your confession of your feelings for one another…so cute."

Before her sister could think of a reply, Queenie stood from the table and strode over to the case, lying in the centre of the lounge where either of the sisters could've tripped over it. But then she figured, he was drunk, he probably hadn't cared. "Anyway, we have a hungover British magizoologist to wake up." she said, a cheeky grin on her face and her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Queenie, whatever you're planning, it's not a good idea." Tina half-mirrored her sister's grin, sipping her still-warm coffee.

Queenie ignored this statement, reading that her sister wanted to wake him up too. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I was a Metamorphagus instead of a Legilimens, then I could transform into his mother and walk right on in," she put on an older female British accent, "Newton! What time do you call this?"

Tina couldn't help but crack up laughing. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"I know you would. So how shall we wake him? Shall we be nice to him?"

Tina shrugged. "I think we probably should. It might be a sensitive operation."

Queenie laughed. "You think? He's so hungover I can feel his headache." Tina rolled her eyes and Queenie knocked on the case. Loudly. Tina winced. He wasn't going to like that.

After a few moments of silence they heard an exhausted groaning coming from the case and eventually it opened. Newt put his arms on the outside of the case and put his forehead on top of them. "Can you please not?" his voice was muffled. He'd clearly just thrown on a shirt, as it was wide open. His curls were a complete mess, and Tina quickly decided that this was the most attractive she'd ever seen him, and her face reddened a little. Just as her blush had gone. Queenie looked back at her sister quickly, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Tina glared at her over her mug.

"Aw, are you hungover?" Queenie turned back to Newt, mocking a sympathetic voice. Tina chuckled to herself. At this Newt looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Tina shrugged, smiling at him. Queenie waved her wand, a strong cup of tea brewing itself in the kitchen before floating towards her. She handed it to him, and he looked up, accepting it gratefully.

"I'll tell you what, something I've learned about Newton Scamander, famous and highly intelligent magizoologist…" Queenie started conversationally, knowing he hated compliments.

"Stop." Newt interrupted her.

Queenie continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Is that he can't hold his liquor. Seriously, you had half as much as Teenie and _she_ had to Apparate home because _you_ were hammered."

Newt looked at Tina. He had a vague fuzzy memory of her Apparating the two of them home in the early hours. _You told her._ Tina read what his expression was saying and shrugged again.

"Of course she told me, honey. She didn't have to, really." Queenie really was enjoying teasing the couple.

Tina stood from the table, draining the last of her coffee. "You know, I'm starting to believe the saying that younger siblings were put on this earth to annoy their older siblings." She strode over to where Queenie was stood, next to the case. Queenie looked at her sister with an exaggerated innocent look on her face. Tina continued, but she wasn't overly annoyed. "Let him alone, Queenie. You've had your fun."

Queenie read what Tina was going to do and smiled, "Sure. You two want anything to eat?"

 _Oh hell no_ was the exact same thought she got from both of them. She laughed. "Fine, go into the case. I'll be here if you need me."

* * *

The couple sat on the cot inside Newt's shed. Newt was cradling the cup of tea in his hands, and Tina had an arm around his shoulder. She was trying, mostly unsuccessfully, not to focus on his open shirt and his toned, yet scarred chest that was blatantly on display. Clearly he was too hungover to notice. Eventually she watched him cradling the tea instead and laughed, "You really need to man up."

"To be honest, I've never been much of a man's man." he replied, sipping the tea and glancing at her. She had bed hair and was in her pyjamas. She was still so beautiful. It was then he realised his shirt was open. But she hadn't made a comment; she didn't seem to care. And right now, neither did he.

"I noticed." She laughed again and began twirling a lock of his hair between two of her fingers. "Please tell me you remember what transpired between us last night?" Tina wasn't sure she could take it if he didn't remember.

He paused for a moment, and as he gazed into her eyes he remembered those same eyes blazing with a fiery passion the previous night. Then he remembered the feel of her lips on his in the back corridor, and he remembered confessing his love for her. "Of course." he murmured, and quickly placed the teacup on the desk without breaking his gaze on her.

The back of his hand gently traced her jawline. Her hand on his shoulder slid off and landed on the edge of the bed. Her hand in his hair did the same thing. His hand felt calloused yet warm, and she wanted to clutch it against her face. Eventually he actually placed his hand on that side of her face, the tips of his fingers in her hair.

After a few moments he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She was surprised, and hoped he didn't regret what happened.

"I was too forward. I shouldn't have pushed you…" but Tina placed a finger to his lips before he could continue.

"No." she drew out the word before continuing, "You asked my permission, and then I lead you out and _told_ you that you could kiss me."

"But still, I…"

"No buts. I actually enjoyed it, truth be told." she admitted, blushing and wanting to look at the floor but not being able to tear her eyes away from his.

He blushed. "You…you did?"

"Yes, I did. Of course I did! Do you really think I would've gone along with it if I hadn't?"

He made to look away, but found he couldn't take his eyes off her. He shrugged. "Fair point."

There was a pause before he placed his forehead to hers and murmured, "I meant every word I said, Tina. I love you. I love you for you and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

She laced her arms around his neck. "And _I_ meant every word _I_ said. I love you too. You are a wonderful man just as you are, and anyone who thinks otherwise can deal with me."

He couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just gazed at her adoringly. Then he said, "You know, I'm immensely glad you enjoyed it. Because there's a lot more where that came from." He wasn't embarrassed now. His face was still so close to hers; she could feel his breath on her face. She remembered the same feeling from the night before.

She giggled. "Whatever happened to the hangover?"

"Something in the tea." He murmured back, making her giggle again. Before she could utter another word lips collided once more, her fingers intertwining with his unruly curls and his hand that wasn't in her hair on the small of her back. Unlike the night before, they weren't desperately touching each other's faces and necks and shoulders, nor were they rapidly kissing each other like the world was about to end. Instead it was slower; they were taking more time to enjoy the moment and each other. This time it was Newt who pulled away first, lingering on the last kiss, and then simply leaning on her forehead, gazing at her. Both were breathing fairly heavily. "Why'd you stop?" Tina giggled, her voice a little breathless.

"I wanted to look at you. Because you're so beautiful." he murmured back, his voice breathless too.

"Most men think Queenie's the beautiful one. I've always thought of myself as the ugly older sister, but I guess I've been too focused on my career to care much." Her voice was also a murmur.

It pained him to hear that she thought of herself like that. "No. You're not the ugly one. You are the most incredibly beautiful witch I've ever had the fortune to come across. Yes, your sister is lovely, but she's not _you._ "

Tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to spill over. He was so sincere, and he was telling the truth. "You're not bad yourself." Was all she could think of to say, and she could hear that her voice was choked up. "Now just shut up and kiss me." she mock-demanded.

"Demanding already?" he grinned.

"You bet." she grinned back and the pair of them smiled into the kiss that followed. This was where the relationship really started.

* * *

 **So there we are. There's my (late) Valentines story. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave your (hopefully positive) reviews, I greatly appreciate them!  
**

 **Also the poll on my bio page is still open, so head there to vote for the next Newtina oneshot you want to see me upload! Though I do have an idea for another fic inspired by Chapter 8/9 of Rapunzel24's fic 'Making Memories' here on FanFiction. So I might write that first. Let me know!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
